parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style)
MichaelSar12IsBack's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Ape Escape 2" franchise. Cast *Stepney (from Thomas and Friends) as Jimmy *Little Toot (from Melody Time) as Piptochi *Brom Bones (from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) as Blue Monkey *Grundel (from Thumbelina) as Yellow Monkey *Asajj Ventress (from Star Wars) as Pink Monkey *Victor Quartermaine (from Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit) as White Monkey *Makunga (from Madagascar) as Red Monkey *Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as Giant Yellow Monkey *Colonel Heller (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Ultra Goliath *Dr. Eggman (from Sonic) as Specter *Roger Radcliffe (from 101 Dalmatians) as The Professor *Penny (from The Rescuers) as Natalie *Maleficent's Goons (from Sleeping Beauty) as Apes *and more Voice Cast (English) *Stepney - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+5) *Little Toot - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) *Brom Bones - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Grundel - Radar Overseer Guy (-10) *Asajj Ventress - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Victor Quartermaine - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Makunga - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (+5) *Darth Vader - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans (-5) *Colonel Heller - Radar Overseer Sidney (-10) *Dr. Eggman - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Roger Radcliffe - Microsoft Sam *Penny - Microsoft Mary (+10) *Goons - Radar Overseer Hank (+10), Lernout and Hauspie Michael (+10), Radar Overseer Guy (+10), Radar Overseer Guy (+10), Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (+10), Microsoft Mary (+10), Radar Overseer Beulah (+10), Lernout and Hasupie Michelle (+10), and Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) *Narrator - Robosoft 1 *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Stepney - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Little Toot - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Brom Bones - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Grundel - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Asajj Ventress - Carmen Loquendo V2 (+10) *Victor Quartermaine - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10) *Makunga - Carlos Loquendo V2 (+5) *Darth Vader - Jorge Loquendo V2 (-5) *Colonel Heller - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Dr. Eggman - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Roger Radcliffe - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Penny - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) *Goons - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10), Juan Loquendo V1 (+10), Diego Loquendo V1 (+10), Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10), Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10), Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10), Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10), Soledad Loquendo V2 (+10), and Ximena Loquendo V2 (+10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V2 *and more Movie Used *Ape Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (vingamer's gaming's version) Footage Thomas and Friends *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue! (Ringo Starr-US) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr-US) *A Cow on the Line (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *Come for the Ride (Song) *James Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Conductor (Ringo Starr-US) *Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (George Carlin) *Thomas's Anthem (Song) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Trouble in the Shed (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Thomas Comes to Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Toby the Tram Engine (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Breaks the Rules (Ringo Starr-US) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Percy Proves a Point (George Carlin) *Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr-US) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deed (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon Takes a Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *The Runaway (George Carlin) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *Mavis (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *Percy's Promise (George Carlin) *Henry's Forest (George Carlin) *The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *Harold the Helicopter (Song) *Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *Edward, Trevor, and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *Diesel Does it Again (George Carlin) *Donald's Duck (George Carlin) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Mail Train (George Carlin) *Accidents will Happen (Song) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Time for Trouble (George Carlin) *A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) *The Diseasel (George Carlin) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Daisy (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Saved from Scrap (Ringo Starr-US) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Tender Engines (George Carlin) *Percy Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Let's Have a Race (Song) *James Goes Buzz Buzz (George Carlin) *One Good Turn (George Carlin) *Bertie's Chase (George Carlin) *Heroes (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Wrong Road (George Carlin) *Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *The Island Song (Song) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) *Escape! (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *All at Sea (George Carlin) *Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Grandpuff (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *A Bad Day for Sir Handel (George Carlin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) *Gone Fishing (Song) *Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Home at Last (George Carlin) *Rock 'n' Roll (George Carlin) *Steam Roller (George Carlin) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover (Song) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *You Can't Win (George Carlin) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *Passengers and Polish (George Carlin) *Gallant Old Engine (George Carlin) *Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) *Really Useful Engine (Song) *Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Toby (song) *It's Great To Be An Engine! (Song) *Mind that Bike (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Thomas Meets the Queen (George Carlin) *Bulls Eyes (George Carlin) *Special Funnel (George Carlin) *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *Little Engines (Song) *Sir Topham Hatt (Song) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party (Alec Baldwin) *Double Teething Troubles (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach (Alec Baldwin) *Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Night Train (Song) *Toby's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty and the Boulder (Alec Baldwin) *Duncan Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) *Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (Alec Baldwin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) *A Big Surprise for Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Happy Ever After (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Rumors (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Baa! (Alec Baldwin) *Snow (Alec Baldwin) *The Snow Song *Gordon and the Gremlin (Alec Baldwin) *Donald's Duck (Song) *Percy's Seaside Trip (Song) *Salty's Secret (Alec Baldwin) *Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *No Sleep for Cranky (Alec Baldwin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *A Bad Day for Harold (Alec Baldwin) *Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck (Alec Baldwin) *James the Really Splendid Engine (Song) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon Takes a Tumble (Michael Brandon) *Buffer Bother (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Faulty Whistles (Alec Baldwin) *Little Engines (song) *James and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty Saves the Day (Alec Baldwin) *Dunkin Duncan (Alec Baldwin) *Down by the Docks (Song) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Jack Frost (Alec Baldwin) *Toby Had a Little Lamb (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis-US) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *The Spotless Record (Michael Brandon) *Peace and Quiet (Michael Brandon) *Jack Jumps In (Alec Baldwin) *A Friend in Need (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Percy and the Haunted Mine (Alec Baldwin) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Harold and the Flying Horse (Michael Brandon) *Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo (Song) *Hooray for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Edward's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) *The Refreshment Lady's Stand (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Roller Coaster (Michael Brandon) *The Grand Opening (Michael Brandon) *Best Dressed Engine (Michael Brandon) *The Red Balloon (Song) *Percy Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *Something Fishy (Michael Brandon) *What's the Matter with Henry? (Michael Brandon) *The Old Iron Bridge (Michael Brandon) *Trusty Rusty (Michael Brandon) *Bill, Ben and Fergus (Michael Brandon) *There Once was an Engine who Ran Away (Song) *Engine Rollcall (Song) *Thomas and the Search for Fergus (Michael Brandon) *Bad Day at Castle Loch (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *The Runaway Elephant (Michael Brandon) *James and the Queen of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Oliver the Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) *Troublesome Trucks (Song) *A Visit from Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jack Owns Up (Michael Brandon) *On Site with Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Scary Tale (Michael Brandon) *Kelly's Windy Day (Michael Brandon) *A Happy Day for Percy (Michael Brandon) *The Work Song *Thomas' Trusty Friends (Michael Brandon) *Alfie Has Kittens (Michael Brandon) *A Tale for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *The Tortoise and the Hare (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Moles (Michael Brandon) *One Friendly Family (Song) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Wishing Tree (Michael Brandon) *Squeak, Rattle and Roll (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Sounds (Song) *Too Hot for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Emily's Adventure (Michael Brandon) *You Can Do it, Toby! (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes Charge (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) *James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Magic Carpet (Michael Brandon) *A World Around You (Song) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Fish (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Spic and Span (Michael Brandon) *Chickens to School (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Surprises (Song) *Thomas and the Tuba (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Firework Display (Michael Brandon) *Emily (Song) *Determination (Song) *Patience is a Virtue (Song) *Ode to Gordon (Song) *Thomas Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) *As Good as Gordon (Michael Brandon) *James Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (Michael Brandon) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) *Flour Power (Michael Brandon) *The Magic Lamp (Michael Brandon) *Keeping up with James (Michael Brandon) *Tuneful Toots (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) *Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor (Song) *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Respect for Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Emily Knows Best (Michael Brandon) *Saving Edward (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Dinosaur (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Golden Eagle (Michael Brandon) *Buffer Up and Share (Song) *Thomas' New Trucks (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Old Mine (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Milkshake Muddle (Michael Brandon) *Mighty Mac (Michael Brandon) *Toby Feels Left Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Pride (Song) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) *A Smooth Ride (Michael Brandon) *The Green Controller (Michael Brandon) *Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *There's Always Something New (Song) *Thomas and the Statue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Flagpole (Michael Brandon) *Bold and Brave (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Toy Shop (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Oil Painting (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) *Be Brave (Song) *Thomas and the Treasure (Michael Brandon) *Duncan's Bluff (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey the Brave (Michael Brandon) *Big Strong Henry (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Day Off (Michael Brandon) *Seeing the Sights (Michael Brandon) *Strength (Song) *Winter Wonderland (Song) *Duncan Does it All (Michael Brandon) *Sir Handel in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Cool Truckings (Michael Brandon) *Ding-a-Ling (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey Storms Through (Michael Brandon) *Wash Behind Your Buffers (Michael Brandon) *The Narrow Gauge Engines (Song) *Mud, Glorious Mud (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Avalanche (Michael Brandon) *Missing Cars (Michael Brandon) *Day and Night (Song) *Togetherness (Song) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Best Friends (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes a Shortcut (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Puts the Brakes On (Michael Brandon) *Saved You! (Michael Brandon) *Excellent Emily (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Lucky Day (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) *Steady Eddie (Michael Brandon) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Mountain Marvel (Michael Brandon) *Henry Gets It Wrong (Michael Brandon) *Don't Go Back (Michael Brandon) *Heave Ho Thomas! (Michael Brandon) *James Works It Out (Michael Brandon) *Tram Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Push Me, Pull You (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Runaway Kite (Michael Brandon) *The Biggest Present of All (Michael Brandon) *Toby's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Play Time (Michael Brandon) *Splish, Splash, Splosh! (Michael Brandon) *Slippy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Snow Tracks (Michael Brandon) *Creaky Cranky (Michael Brandon) *Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) *Steamy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *The Early Bird (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *The Lion of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Time For a Story (Michael Brandon) *Hiro Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *Jumping Jobi Wood! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Scruff (Michael Brandon) *Victor Says Yes (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Whistling Woods (Michael Brandon) *Pop Goes Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jitters and Japes (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Crazy Day (Michael Brandon) *Pingy Pongy Pick Up (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Parcel (Michael Brandon) *Double Trouble (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Merry Winter Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Snowman Party (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Magic Box (Michael Brandon) *Merry Misty Island (Michael Brandon) *Thomas in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *O the Indignity (Michael Brandon) *A Blooming Mess (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Let it Snow (Michael Brandon) *Surprise, Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Percy the Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *James to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Hero (Michael Brandon) *Stop that Bus! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Toby and Bash (Michael Brandon) *Big Belle (Michael Brandon) *Up, Up and Away! (Michael Brandon) *Wonky Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Kevin the Steamie (Michael Brandon) *Emily and Dash (Michael Brandon) *Follow that Flour (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Brandon) *Hide and Peep (Michael Brandon) *Emily and the Garbage (Michael Brandon) *Diesel's Special Delivery (Michael Brandon) *Being Percy (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Health and Safety (Michael Brandon) *Happy Hiro (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *Muddy Matters (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Garbage Train (Michael Brandon) *Don't Bother Victor! (Michael Brandon) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Toots the Crows (Michael Brandon) *Express Coming Through (Michael Brandon) *Race to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Flash Bang Wallop! (Michael Brandon) *Welcome Stafford (Michael Brandon) *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Runs Dry (Mark Moraghan-US) *Kevin's Cranky Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Scruff's Makeover (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) *Steamie Stafford (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Santa's Little Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Snow for Thomas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Tracks (Mark Moraghan-US) *Stuck on You (Michael Brandon) *Spencer the Grand (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Ferdinand (Michael Brandon) *Charlie and Eddie (Michael Brandon) *The Thomas Way (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Switch (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's Lucky Day (Mark Moraghan-US) *Calm Down Caitlin (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Lost Puff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Luke's New Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hey, Hey Thomas! (Song) *Away From the Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Smelly Kipper (Mark Moraghan-US) *No More Mr. Nice Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gone Fishing (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas' Shortcut (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Afternoon Tea Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not So Slow Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Flatbeds of Fear (Mark Moraghan-US) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad's Adventure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Too Many Fire Engines (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Phantom Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bill or Ben? (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry's Hero (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not Now, Charlie! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Signals Crossed (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Pipe (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Steam Without Coal (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Emergency Cable (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Dinosaurs (Mark Moraghan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Long Lost Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan the Humbug (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck in the Water (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Perfect Gift (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tale of The Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad and the Whale (Mark Moraghan-US) *Who's Geoffrey? (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Truth About Toby (Mark Moraghan-US) *Lost Property (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Spots Trouble (Mark Moraghan-US) *Millie and the Volcano (Mark Moraghan-US) *Timothy and the Rainbow Car (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily Saves the World (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson Sent for Scrap (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Adventure Begins (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wild Water Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy and the Calliope (Mark Moraghan-US) *Happy Birthday Sir! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy and the Monster of Brendam (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bust My Buffers! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (Part 1 & Part 2 combined) (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Place Like Home (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Cranky Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Beast of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Letters to Santa (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Love Me Tender (Mark Moraghan-US) *Very Important Sheep (Mark Moraghan-US) *Salty All At Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *Den and Dart (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck and the Slip Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Missing Gator (Mark Moraghan-US) *Two Wheels Good (Mark Moraghan-US) *Reds vs. Blues (Mark Moraghan-US) *Slow Stephen (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead (Mark Moraghan-US) *Best Engine Ever (Mark Moraghan-US) *Philip to the Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Letters to Santa (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Christmas Coffeepot (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Over the Hill (Mark Moraghan-US) *Love Me Tender (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sidney Sings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toby's New Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Gets the Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel and the Ducklings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Saving Time (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Help At All (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Other Side of the Mountain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Rocky Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Goodbye Sir Topham Hatt (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Babysitter (Mark Moraghan-US) *Engine of the Future (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry in the Dark (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Breakdown Train (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hugo and the Airship (Mark Moraghan-US) *Three Steam Engines Gruff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Skiff and the Mermaid (Mark Moraghan-US) *Terence Breaks the Ice (Mark Moraghan-US) *Daisy's Perfect Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Confused Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily in the Middle (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Big Freeze (Mark Moraghan-US) *Cautious Connor (Mark Moraghan-US) *All in Vain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tit for Tat (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Journey Beyond Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures! (Mark Moraghan-US) Disney *Melody Time (1948) *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) *The Reluctant Dragon (1941) *Saludos Amigos (1943) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians (TV Series) (1997) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2002) *The Rescuers (1977) Warner Bros. *Thumbelina (1994) Dreamworks *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Sonic *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 Gallery ThomasAndStepney63.png|Stepney as Jimmy House Of Mouse - Little Toot.jpg|Little Toot as Piptochi Bromboneszr5-png.png|Brom Bones as Blue Monkey Grundel.jpg|Grundel as Yellow Monkey Victor Quartermaine.png|Victor Quartermaine as White Monkey Makunga madagascar 2.png|Makunga as Red Monkey Asajj Ventress.jpg|Asajj Ventress as Pink Monkey Maleficent's Goons.jpg|Maleficent's Goons as Apes Mr-Colonel-heller-e1357357779516.jpg|Colonel Heller as Ultra Goliath Darth Vader Rock by DarsamNorogh zps16450332.jpg|Darth Vader as Giant Yellow Monkey Dr. Eggman.png|Dr. Eggman as Specter Penny (The Rescuers).png|Penny as Natalie (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *repeat-1.wav *probedroidgun01.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *pistol-1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcethrow01.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit03.wav *L_SABER.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *5 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *lasrhit3.wav *2 clash 5.wav *lasrhit2.wav *4 clash 2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *SaberOn.wav *Hum 4.wav *Hum 2.wav *lasrhit4.wav *Saberblk.wav *3 clash 1.wav *Spin clash.wav *Saberftn.wav *Swing02.wav *LSwall02.wav *clash 01.wav *2 clash.wav *3 clash 2.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *coolsaber.wav *Spin 6.wav *Spin 4.wav *3 clash good.wav *Spin 3.wav https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber.zip *FXHome-Saber-070.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-056.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-069.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-003.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-056.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-002.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-062.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-004.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-071.mp3 FXHome-Saber-Drone.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-Drone-001.mp3 http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_03.wav *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_04.wav Soundtrack https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/ape-escape-2 *1.01 - theme tune *1.02 - monkeys on parade! *1.03 - the beginning *1.04 - liberty island *1.05 - breezy village *1.06 - port calm *1.07 - viva apespania *1.08 - castle frightmare *1.09 - vita-z factory *1.10 - casino city *1.11 - ninja hideout *1.12 - snowball mountain *1.13 - snowball ski slope *1.14 - lookout valley *1.15 - blue baboon *1.16 - enter the monkey *1.17 - simian citadel *1.18 - panic pyramid *1.19 - pirate isle *1.20 - land of the apes *1.21 - monkey hot spring *1.22 - monkey ski slope *1.23 - the lost valley *1.24 - skyscraper city *1.25 - code c.h.i.m.p. *1.26 - code c.h.i.m.p. ii *2.01 - moon base 1 *2.02 - moon base 2 *2.03 - scheming specter *2.04 - song of the freaky monkey five *2.05 - escape the ape in you! *2.06 - freaky monkey five battle! *2.07 - giant yellow monkey battle! *2.08 - battle with specter! *2.09 - specter's theme *2.10 - final battle with specter! *2.11 - ending 1 *2.12 - ending 2 *2.13 - staff credits *2.14 - travel station *2.15 - gadget trainer *2.16 - new gadget *2.17 - stage cleared! *2.18 - stage perfectly cleared! *2.19 - monkey soccer! *2.20 - kick off! *2.21 - gotcha rythm *2.22 - monkeys' gonna getchu! *2.23 - monkey chorus *2.24 - monkey climber *2.25 - stage intro *2.26 - all done! *DeBarge - Rhythm Of The Night Scenes *Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 1: Intro and Port Calm. (10:41) (English) *Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 2: Viva Apespania! (10:43) (English) *Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 3: Stepney and Little Toot vs Brom Bones and Not A Fright. (10:35) (English) *Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 4: Vita-Z Factory and Casino City Part 1. (10:59) (English) *Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 5: Casino City Part 2. (7:19) (Francais) *Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 6: Ninja Hideout and Stepney and Little Toot vs Grundel Round 1. (10:57) (Francais) *Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 7: Snowball Mountain & Lookout Valley Part 1. (10:53) (English) *Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 8: Lookout Valley Part 2 and The Blue Baboon Part 1. (10:52) (English) *Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 9: The Blue Baboon Part 2 and Stepney vs Asajj Ventress. (9:35) (English) *Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 10: Dance, Character, Dance! Minigame. (10:35) (English) *Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 11: Enter the Monkey, Or Eight! (10:52) (English) *Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 12: Citadel of Simians. (10:31) (English) *Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 13: Panic Pyramid Part 1. (10:46) (English) *Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 14: Panic Pyramid Part 2. (8:14) (English) *Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 15: Stepney and Little Toot vs Victor Quartermaine and Pirate Isle. (10:56) (Deustch) *Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 16: Pirate Isle Part 2. (8:33) (English) *Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 17: Land of the Goonss. (9:27) (English) *Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 18: The Not-So-Apparently Lost Valley Part 1. (10:39) (English) *Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 19: The Not-So-Apparently Lost Valley Part 2 and Fievel Mousekewitz and Baby vs Merlock. (10:43) (English) *Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 20: Character Soccer Minigame. (11:00) (Francais) *Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 21: Skyscraper City Part 1. (10:02) (English) *Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 22: Skyscraper City Part 2. (10:51) (Deustch) *Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 23: Code C.H.I.M.P Part 1. (10:53) (Deustch) *Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 24: Code C.H.I.M.P Part 2. (10:55) (English) *Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 25: Code C.H.I.M.P Part 3 and Stepney and Little Toot vs Grundel Round 2. (10:58) (English) *Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 26: Character Climber Minigame (10:15) (Deustch) *Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 27: To the Moon! - Moon Base Part 1. (10:50) (Deustch) *Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 28: Moon Base Part 2. (11:00) (Spanish) *Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 29: Moon Base Part 3. (10:14) (Spanish) *Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 30: Moon Base Part 4 and Stepney and Little Toot vs Dr. Eggman Round 1 Part 1. (10:56) (Francais) *Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 31: Moon Base Part 5, Stepney and Little Toot vs Dr. Eggman Round 1 Part 2, Ending and Credits. (8:41) (Spanish) *Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 32: Backtracking Part 1. (10:51) (Spanish) *Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 33: Backtracking Part 2. (10:51) (English) *Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 34: Backtracking Part 3 - To Casino City and Snowball Mountain. (10:16) (Spanish) *Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 35: Backtracking Part 4 - Through Snowball Mountain - The Blue Baboon. (10:39) (Deustch) *Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 36: Backtracking Part 5 - The Blue Baboon to Simian Citadel. (10:18) (English) *Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 37: Backtracking Part 6 - Panic Pyramid (1/2). (11:00) (Spanish) *Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 38: Backtracking Part 7 - Panic Pyramid (2/2) and Pirate Isle (1/2). (10:50) (Spanish) *Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 39: Backtracking Part 8 - Pirate Isle (2/2) and Land of the Apes (1/2). (10:24) (English) *Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 40: Backtracking Part 9 - Land of the Apes (2/2) and Skyscraper City (1/2). (10:49) (English) *Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 41: Backtracking Part 10 - Skyscraper City (2/2). (9:38) (Spanish) *Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 42: Backtracking Part 11 - Code CHIMP and Moon Base (1/2). (10:57) (Spanish) *Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 43: Through Moon Base (2/2). (10:26) (Spanish) *Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 44: Final Showdown with Dr. Eggman and Stepney and Little Toot vs Dr. Eggman Round 2. (10:33) (English) *Goon Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Part 45: Final Ending and Credits. (6:08) (English) Trivia *Stepney will carry two lightsabers, and since his green lightsaber will carry the lightsaber_03.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, and lightsaber_02.mp3 sound effects, his purple lightsaber will carry the coolsaber.wav, Hum 2.wav, and L_SABER.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Brom Bones will carry a black double lightsaber staff, that will carry the coolsaber.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, Saberftn.wav, L_SABER.wav, and lightsaber_04.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Grundel will carry a three red bladed lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, lightsaber_02.mp3, lightsaber_03.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-001.mp3, Saberftn.wav, coolsaber.wav, and L_SABER.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Asajj Ventress will carry two lightsabers (one light blue and one green), that will carry the SaberOn.wav, lightsaber_02.mp3, Saberftn.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-001.mp3, coolsaber.wav, and L_SABER.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Victor Quartermaine will carry a black lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, and lightsaber_03.wav, along with a red double bladed saber staff, that will carry the lightsaber_02.mp3, SaberOn.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-001.mp3, Saberftn.wav, coolsaber.wav, and L_SABER.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Makunga will carry two dark yellow and two dark orange double saber staffs, that will carry lightsaber_03.wav, SaberOn.wav, lightsaber_02.mp3, lightsaber_04.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, Saberftn.wav, coolsaber.wav, L_SABER.wav, and lightsaber_03.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Darth Vader will carry a red lightsaber, that will carry the lightsaber_03.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-001.mp3, lightsaber_02.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Colonel Heller will carry four lightsabers, one light blue, one green, one light green, and one dark blue, because these lightsabers will carry the SaberOn.wav, lightsaber_02.mp3, lightsaber_03.wav, lightsaber_04.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-001.mp3, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, coolsaber.wav, and L_SABER.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Dr. Eggman will carry his red lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, and lightsaber_02.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *This will be a walkthrough, inspired by vingamer0723's Ape Escape 2 walkthrough. *The engine on the train in the intro, that Stepney pilots, will be No. 76079, which will be carrying a white headlamp on his head and another one on the left side of his bufferbeam, and hauling four maroon coaches and a crimson and cream colored coach. *No. 76079 normally resides at The North Yorkshire Moors Railway, has had many overhauls, and has had a British Railways Main Line ticket, but has been on every Main Line, and is on loan to other railways like The East Lancashire Railway, Llangollen Railway, and West Somerset Railway. *This will take place at Levisham station on The North Yorkshire Moors Railway. *No. 76079 is a 2-6-0 engine or a Mogul type steam locomotive being a 76000 mogul. This types of engines have eight wheels (two leading wheels, six driving wheels, and no trailing wheels). *This will also mark the debut of Stepney's red bag pack and his corn-cob pipe of bubbles in his mouth throughout the entire movie. *Stepney will be pulling two red coaches throughout the entire movie. Gallery (Trains) No37345599340_8b9c85f2c5_b.jpg|No. 76079 Category:MichaelSar12IsBack Category:Ape Escape Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Upcoming